U24 AI126683 ? Parent Award Abstract Nonhuman primates (NHPs) serve a crucial role in translational research as animal models for exploring the pathogenesis of infectious and noninfectious diseases, and for testing of biologic therapies and vaccines. While many human diagnostic immunologic reagents cross react with the primate species commonly employed in translational research, gaps exist for a substantial number of reagent targets. Furthermore, antibodies that target specific immune functions or deplete specific lymphocyte subpopulations in vivo have proven valuable in defining disease mechanisms or can be used as proof-of-concept for new therapies. For the past 15 years, the NIH Nonhuman Primate Reagent Resource has responded to needs of the scientific community by developing, manufacturing and distributing NHP-specific reagents for in vitro diagnostics and for in vivo use. Utilization of this resource has grown dramatically since this program?s inception. During the last budget year, we fulfilled 500 reagent requests from 126 investigators and distributed over 300 grams of recombinant antibody for administration to NHPs. Taking advantage of scientific advances and technological improvements in antibody development, engineering, expression and vectoring, we will continue to support the scientific community utilizing NHP models across all scientific disciplines.